Wielder of the Rakurai
by WyTheLion
Summary: A six year old Naruto was about get killed by a group of villagers, until a mysterious man saves him. Naruto leaves the village with the man to train and achieve his dream to become Hokage. During his travels things take a turn for the worst. Naruto's now wielding a sword that was passed down through several generations. Now the new wielder of the Rakurai has returned to Konoha.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the associated characters.**

* * *

A figure was approaching Konoha gates. They were wearing black shinobi pants, a pair of black sandals, a fish net shirt under their almost skin tight black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. Followed by fishnet forearm protecters, fingerless black shinobi gloves with metal plating on the back of their hands. They had a 6 foot katana strapped to their back. The sheath was completely black, with the sword hidden inside. The hilt was completely black with white wrapping.

The figure was pondering about what happened the last 6 years. It was a cold day, 6 years ago. I can recall it like the back of my hand. It was when I was an innocent weak kid, going through garbage to get food. I thought I would have died that day. Until someone I look up to as a father saved me from that dreadful day.

**-Flashback-**

A 6 year old boy with spiky blonde hair was entering the park. The park was the boy's favorite place to sit and watch the clouds, or just observe nature. This boy's name is Naruto, an orphan that was kicked out of the orphanage a week ago. Naruto saw 3 boys talking to each other, figuring out what to play. They all suggested to play hide and seek.

Of course every kid has played hide and seek, but Naruto hasn't played the silly game once in his life. He knew how to play, but never got the chance to play with anyone.

Naruto saw his chance and started to jog up to the small group. "Hey can I play with you guys?" he said while jogging to the 3 other boys.

"What do you think Tomi, you always decide anyway?" said the smallest of the little gang.

"Whatever, just don't ruin the game. So what's your name?" Tomi asked Naruto.

"My name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" With that said the kids started to play hide and seek. Though surprisingly Naruto was the best one out of the bunch. Now it was Naruto's turn to count. Naruto counted to 10 and turned around to see the boys with their parents scowling at Naruto.

"Stay away from my child demon brat!" said one of the mothers.

"EVERYONE! THE DEMON IS HERE TO KILL ALL OF OUR CHILDREN!" screamed various parents.

"We'll kill the damn demon, and finish what the Fourth started." Said a group of 4 men walking up to Naruto. Each of the men had evil grins on their faces.

The men felt a cold steel reach their necks as a cold emotionless voice called out. "I suggest you back away." The men scowled but the mysterious figure continued on.

"Run, or your heads will be hitting the ground in a matter of seconds." said the man. All of the men screamed and scurried off. A man came out of the shadows wearing a black kimono, he had a 6 foot katana strapped to his back. The man then helped Naruto up with a firm hand and started to walk off.

"Thank you so much, what's your name mister?" said Naruto.

The man turned around and said his name in a cheerful old voice.

"My name is Takeo, young one." said the old man.

"My name's Naruto!" said the young one.

"Alright Naruto, I've got to go to the Hokage now. Farewell." said Takeo. Naruto ran up beside him.

"I've got to go there to for my allowance." said Naruto.

"Alright then, you can walk with me there." Naruto grinned and walked next to the old man.

As they were walking people were scowling and sending glares at Naruto. Takeo noticed this of course, looking to find out Naruto's reaction he discovered he wasn't fazed at all. 'He must be used to this' thought Takeo.

They soon arrived to the Hokage tower and Naruto waited till Takeo was finished to get his allowance.

* * *

The 3rd Hokage was sitting at his desk doing the usual boring thing. Paperwork, paperwork all day everyday. He always hoped something interesting would happen. Just then he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." grumbled the old Hokage. An old man with short shaggy grey hair followed by a beard looking similar to Hiruzen's entered. He was dressed in a black kimono and had a 6 foot katana on his back.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, old friend." said the man.

"T-takeo s-sensei? what are you doing here? I thought you left the village after the Kyuubi attack." said the old Hokage.

"I did, but I've come to say farewell to my student, even If I only trained you for a couple of months." said Takeo. He went up to the window and put on a serious face.

"When I mean farewell, I mean I'm dying of old age. It's time I pass on my sword." stated the man.

Hiruzen's eyes widened with fear but then went into sadness. "Takeo I can't accept the sword, you know I don't specialize in kenjutsu." said Hiruzen. Takeo walked over in front of the desk staring Hiruzen in the face. He unsheathed his sword studying it, while he was studying it he spoke.

"I met someone today Hiruzen, a boy." he said while sheathing his sword.

"Who was this boy you met?" now this sparked Hiruzen's interest. Takeo wasn't usually the one to stop and meet random people let alone a child. Hiruzen had a good idea of who he met. Only one kid could perk his sensei's interest.

"A young one he was about to get beaten, I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. No one else can have those same blue eyes, and that crazy blonde hair." Takeo said with a sad look.

"You must be speaking of Naruto, he has a strong will of fire. He wants to surpass me and take the hat." he let out a light chuckle.

"I saw great potential in him. Hiruzen, I've decided I want to take the boy out of the village. I want to make him strong and help him achieve his dream. As I said I'm dying I want to pass down my sword, I want to give it to him Hiruzen." explained Takeo.

"You can't just take him sensei, this was the village he was born in!"

"What good would it do if he was stuck in this village anyway? He get's treated like trash, he needs to get away from this place for a few years. Clear his mind, become strong and achieve his dream." Takeo said.

"You have to ask Naruto if he wants to go first." said Hiruzen.

"That's fine, if he accepts I'll inform you and take my leave." said a grinning old man.

"Very well, but he better be back in 6 years to take the Genin exam. Find Naruto and bring him here." said a stressed Sarutobi.

"Actually he walked with me here to get his allowance." Takeo walked over to the doors and opened them, gesturing Naruto to come inside.

"What's up jiji?" said Naruto.

"Takeo here wants to train you to become strong so you can achieve your dream to become Hokage. He has my permission to take you out of the village until the genin exam." said the old Hokage.

"Thank you so much, finally I can achieve my dream to become Hokage! When do we leave?" said an excited Naruto.

"We'll actually be taking our leave now, I guess we'll get going Hiruzen." said a cheerful Takeo.

"Good-bye you two, I expect to see you back here Naruto." said Hiruzen.

"Oh and Hiruzen, I know the secret to paperwork. Two words, shadow clones." said a snickering Takeo.

Hiruzen banged his head on his desk cursing.

* * *

"Alright kid, let's go."

"I'm going to become so strong! Then I'll become hokage and everyone will look up to me!" screamed Naruto.

**-Flashback end-**

That day, that was the day when I was saved from my miserable life. It didn't last long, the man I looked up to. He died of old age, It had been the best 6 years of my short life. Now that he's gone it's just back to where it was, just worse. Now I'm wielding his sword passed down through many generations.

I will honor his name through this sword. Now it's time to return to the village that I was born in. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm now the wielder of the Rakurai.


	2. Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the associated characters.**

* * *

"Got any fives?" said a bored Chunnin gate guard. 'Why did I even take this job, nothing exciting happens. Not a lot of people come here each day, this is ridiculous. I guess I could just sleep, yeah that's a good idea.' the thoughtful Chunnin grinned.

"Nope, go fish." snickered the other guard.

"Damnit! I'm done with this game. I'm sleeping, to troublesome." mumbled the annoyed Chunnin.

"Now you're sounding like that Nara kid that beat you in Shogi yesterday!"

"Hn, I'll see you when I wake up."

"Whatever, lazy bum." mumbled the Chunnin. 'You know now that I think about it, that's sounds like a good idea. It's not like anything will go wrong.' thought the bored Shinobi.

Both of the them drifted off into a deep sleep, each dreaming about a better job. Today was an exciting day for the people of the hidden leaf, the kids would be taking the Genin exam to become shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. The Jounin sensei's would be able to meet their team today, even if some of them didn't really care. One person in particular was very excited. That person was the 3rd Hokage, he was anxious to see someone he hadn't seen in years.

Today was the day that Naruto would come back and take the Genin exam. He was excited to see how he had grown as a ninja, and a person. He was a little nervous though at most points he regretted sending Naruto with Takeo. Even though it was the best choice he wondered how Naruto would react to Takeo's death. Every person knows you will die sooner or later, but Naruto has lost so much already. He hoped that Naruto's cheerful spirit wasn't broken. He was the type of person that could put a smile on your face by just seeing him.

'I hope it didn't hit him to hard, but I can only hope he hasn't completely lost his will of fire.' Hiruzen thought while letting a puff of smoke weave out of his lips.

* * *

Naruto arrived to the village gates, Konoha hadn't changed one bit since the last time he was here. He hoped the people here wouldn't shun him for something he didn't have control over. Naruto was told about the Kyuubi the day he left the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He wasn't mad at anyone, or the village. He knew why they attacked him, they were scared. They only shunned him away because of the lose of their loved ones during the attack. He hoped he could erase the fear and let the villagers take a good clear look at him. He wasn't the demon fox, he was Uzumaki Naruto. He didn't care about having the fox sealed within him, he was glad he could keep everyone safe having him locked up inside of him. Though meeting the fox every now and then is odd.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto's training was going well, it's been three years since he left Konoha.

Right now Naruto was meditating, his sensei told him it could expand his senses and calm his mind. Naruto was listening to the nature around him, he could hear the wind blowing through the trees, the insects buzzing, and the sound of a waterfall flowing into a river.

Suddenly Naruto couldn't hear anything. It was cold, and felt wet. All he heard was dripping water and, breathing?

"Where am I? What is this place?"

Naruto heard a dark chuckle and walked towards it, going through each hallway he seemed to know where to go. The closer he got to the sound of breathing the colder it got. Naruto was confused, really confused. He walked into a giant room, with a giant looking cell door with a seal upon it.

**"It's about time you came boy" **

"So you're the one that's trapped inside of me." said Naruto.

Two giant red eyes came into existence. The giant fox flung a claw out at Naruto, but to the fox's surprise Naruto stood there and until the last second raised a hand and stopped the fox.

"This is my mind, I have control over it. Don't waste your time, as long as this seal is here I'm safe." said a calm Naruto.

**"Be quiet brat and tear off this seal so I can rip you apart." **the fox grinned releasing killer intent.

"I'd rather not?" asked Naruto.

**"I AM THE MIGHTY KYUUBI NO KITSUNE YOU BRAT! LET ME OUT"**

"You're my prisoner furball so you'll listen to me." said Naruto.

**"You're an interesting one kit, I respect your bravery. Now leave, I'm taking a nap."**

"Whatever, see you later furball." Naruto said with a fox-like grin.

**-Flashback end-**

Naruto walked through the village gates into Konoha. He didn't care to wake up the guards, this is his home after all.

'It's time to visit the old man' thought Naruto. He jumped onto a roof and made his way to the Hokage tower. 'If I stay up here I won't have to deal with the villagers, but I'l have to show my face sometime.' Naruto sighed, he wasn't looking forward to the villagers reaction.

Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower, not bothering to use the door.

"It's been a long time, Naruto."

"Your guard gates are sleeping on the job old man, you need better security." Naruto said.

Hiruzen let out a light chuckle, "I'll deal with that later." the Sarutobi grinned.

"It seems like you always say that, when I take the hat from you. I'll take care of it" Naruto gave a fox-like grin.

Hiruzen smiled, 'He hasn't lost his will of fire.' thought the old Hokage.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto, but you should get to the academy." Hiruzen sighed. "Here are your keys to your new apartment." Hiruzen threw the keys at the young boy.

Naruto swiftly un-sheathed his sword and the key ring slide down the blade.

'Impressive, his training must have went well.'

"See you later old man." Naruto hoped out the window to become a shinobi at the academy.

* * *

"Alright class, be quiet and take your seats." a teacher named Iruka said. Nothing happened, Iruka mumbled something about kids and their stupid antics.

Naruto arrived a the entrance to the academy. Today was the day he was going to become a shinobi and honor his sensei through the Denkōsekka. Naruto un-sheathed his sword and took a good look at it. It looked as if it glowed in the sunlight. It was a 6 foot katana strapped diagonally across his back so the hilt was above his shoulder and the end of the sheath was mere inches from the ground. The sheath was completely black, with the sword hidden inside. The hilt was completely black with white wrapping. Once you un-sheathed the blade you would see a shiny katana blade with the design of a lightning bolt starting from the tip of the blade and it striking the hilt.

Naruto made his way to the class that the old man told him about. He slid the door open, the first thing he saw was a Chunnin with a scar going across his nose. 'He must be my teacher, Iruka.' thought Naruto.

"You must be the new student, Naruto right?" Iruka said. Naruto merely nodded and looked at the classroom.

'Wow, this class looks like a bunch of wannabe shinobi.' thought Naruto.

When Naruto walked into the classroom he was a sight to see. Naruto grew his hair out so it matched his father's. He wore black shinobi pants, a pair of black sandals, a fish net shirt under their almost skin tight black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. Followed by fishnet forearm protecters, fingerless black shinobi gloves with metal plating on the back of their hands. Naruto had his hoodie up so no one could really see his face. He didn't want anyone to remember him as the demon fox. Naruto was very well toned for his age, after all of that damn training.

**-Flashback-**

"Alright kid, these are chakra weights. I've got four here, put them on will you. Put one on each wrist and ankle." Takeo said while reading a book. He threw them at Naruto, and all four hit him right in the face. Naruto put them on as he was told while mumbling something about an abusive sensei.

"How do these things work." asked a confused Naruto. These just looked like black wrist bands, he didn't understand how they could be weights.

"Channel chakra into them until I say stop." said the bored old man reading his book. Naruto did as he was told and channeled chakra into them. Now he felt the weight. After a couple of seconds he was at 20 pounds each and increasing, he was struggling to stand up.

Even after several seconds Naruto's sensei didn't say a word, still reading his damn book. He was suddenly at 50 pounds each. His bones felt like breaking, he was on the ground on all fours. His muscles were tearing. This was a pain he never experienced before. It was going to be a long day.

"OLD MAN, WHEN DO I STOP?!" screamed Naruto. Takeo looked up from his book with a surprised expression.

"Sorry, I forgot about you. You see I was at this interesting part." he grinned.

"YOU FORGOT?! YOU BASTARD." Naruto's face was planted on the ground. Takeo started laughing, rolling on the ground. Naruto sent a death glare to his sensei.

"Alright you can stop." Takeo was struggling to not laugh. "Let's see, you're at 100 pounds each. That's 400 pounds total, that's a lot. Alright run around the clearing until you drop from exhaustion." Takeo said.

"WHAT? YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT?" Naruto screeched. His face still planted on the ground, he could barely stand. Takeo send a mischievous grin, and whenever that happened something bad was going to come.

"If you don't, no ramen for 1 year." said a snickering Takeo.

Naruto slowly got up struggling, his bones felt like just breaking and his muscles were tearing. The fox was trying to keep up with healing him. He started to walk slowly around the clearing. It took forever, Naruto knew this was going to a very long painful day. After a couple of hours Naruto could now slowly job around. With his massive stamina and healing powers, he could last a while.

While Naruto was training Takeo decided to make dinner. "Naruto!" Takeo said getting the boy's attention.

"WHAT NOW?!" said a mad Naruto.

"If you aren't running in half an hour, no dinner for you!" said Takeo.

"I HATE YOU, JUST WATCH I'LL BE RUNNING IN FIVE MINUTES!" Naruto started to speed up his jogging.

After several minutes he was at a slow run. Soon the thirty minute mark was up, and Naruto was sprinting around the clearing. Takeo smiled, 'All it takes is a little motivation' Takeo thought.

This routine happened every night, and if Naruto didn't live up to Takeo's expectations he wouldn't get dinner.

**-Flashback end-**

Naruto is now at 100 pounds each, he doesn't plan on upgrading anytime soon.

"Alright Naruto, why don't you go find a seat." Iruka said. Naruto just nodded and walked up in front of the classroom wondering where to sit.

'Let's see, a person that won't bother me. There, the brooding emo kid.' Naruto made up his mind and sat next to emo pants.

"Hn." said Sasuke.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get in my way, loser."

"I was about to say the same thing." said Naruto. They both grinned, after a couple of minutes most of the class arrived.

Iruka sighed, he knew what was to come. 'Here comes the count down folks, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.' Iruka thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN?! YEAH! GET LOST LOSER!" screeched various fangirls.

The two most popular fangirls shoved their way to the front of the crowd.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN?!" screamed both fangirls named Sakura and Ino.

"I was looking for a seat, and figured Sasuke wouldn't bother me. So I sat next to him." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"GET A NEW SEAT IDIOT!" Sakura screeched once again. Every male in the class was annoyed, Naruto's ears were on the verge of bleeding.

"Could you be any louder? My ears are on the verge of bleeding." said Naruto. All the guys snickered, Naruto gave her a fox-like grin.

"WHY YOU!" Sakura drew a punch back and aimed for Naruto's head. Naruto caught the punch firmly and slowly started to crush her hand.

"Sakura, it's not nice to attack your fellow students. Go find another seat, class is about to start." Naruto's eyes were hardened and let loose killer intent. Sakura screeched and went to find a seat somewhere else. Naruto turned to Sasuke, and they both smirked. Everyone was finally seated, soon the lesson began. Naruto already knew most history about shinobi, and the things to know on the battlefield. Naruto decided to read a book to pass time.

"There are a lot of tools for a shinobi to use but some a far more useful." Iruka read. Mizuki nudged Iruka and pointed to Naruto. Iruka sighed and Mizuki picked up the blackboard eraser.

"NARUTO, PAY ATTENTION!" Mizuki screamed while throwing the eraser at Naruto. He caught the incoming eraser in his hand while reading his book.

"Don't worry Mizuki sensei, I'm paying attention." Naruto grinned. Mizuki pushed further.

"WHAT IS THE MOST USEFUL TOOL A SHINOBI USES?" Mizuki grinned, no one in the class has learned this yet. Iruka didn't read on.

"Mizuki they haven't learne-" Iruka was cut off by Naruto. "The mind is the most useful tool on the battlefield. Without it everything else would be useless, you couldn't plan strategy or think ahead. You would be blank and vulnerable for an attack." Naruto stated calmly.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU READING!" screamed Mizuki. Naruto's eyes wandered off his book and locked with Mizuki's. He gave Mizuki a death glare and set his book down.

"I'm reading a book on kenjutsu." Naruto said. Mizuki sent the death glare back at Naruto.

"Very good Naruto." Iruka said while smiling. Time passed on and the test finally came up.

"Alright everyone, we will start off with the throwing weapons test." Iruka said.

Everyone got up from their seats and proceeded to walk outside. They came across a clearing with a wooden post. The test began and each student went up and threw their kunai. The average score at 6 out of 10. Naruto just pondered through his thoughts until he heard his name.

'Hey fox, you there?'

**'What do you want kit'**

'Should I make it boring or make it flashy?'

**'Make it flashy' **the fox grinned.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka called out. Sasuke walked up and took all his kunai in his hands and threw them all at once.

"Great job Sasuke, 9 out of 10." Iruka smiled. All of the fangirls screeched, then Sasuke took a glance at Naruto while he walked by.

"Beat that, loser." Sasuke said while smirking. Naruto smirked back to Sasuke. 'Oh just you wait' Naruto thought.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called. Naruto walked up for his turn. He took all of his kunai in his hand and coated them in wind chakra. He threw all the kunai at the same time and they hit right on point going through the stump. Naruto took his leave and smirked at Sasuke. The emo sent a glare at Naruto.

"Amazing, Naruto 10 out of 10!" Iruka called out in a happy voice. All of the fangirls sent glares at Naruto for showing up Sasuke, while the rest of the guys snickered.

Everyone made their way to the taijutsu area for the next test.

"Alright everyone, time for the taijutsu test. All you have to do is make one hit on Mizuki sensei, no weapons, no jutsu. Time will determine your score." Iruka said.

Naruto leaned against a tree and watched the clouds until his name was called. Time went by slowly, each student got a hit on Mizuki. Most students took over five minutes. Sasuke took only 2 minutes.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out. Naruto walked into the arena and decided this was the time to take take down his hoodie so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Begin!" Iruka said. Naruto pulled down his hoodie to reveal his face to everyone. Mizuki gasped then his face showed anger. 'I can kill the demon brat here, this is perfect.' thought Mizuki.

Naruto stood there getting ready. He realized that Mizuki knew who he was, it showed on his reaction. Mizuki took out a kunai and charged at Naruto. He reached Naruto in a matter of seconds and slashed his kunai at Naruto's throat. Naruto quickly un-sheathed his sword and blocked the attack.

"MIZUKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Iruka cried out.

Naruto sword and Mizuki's kunai were in a lock.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto screamed. He quickly sent a burst of chakra into the sword. The sword's design of lightning lit up and had electricity crackling around it. The lightning charged at Mizuki. The bolt of lighting burned Mizuki's arm and he dropped his Kunai. Naruto grabbed Mizuki's wrist and twisted it, he took the hilt of his sword and jammed it into Mizuki's stomach.

Naruto jumped back and made quickly made hand seals. **Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough).** Naruto blew a gust of wind at Mizuki. The Chunnin was blown back into a tree away from the arena knocked out.

"EVERYONE BACK INTO THE CLASSROOM AT ONCE." Iruka said. All the children scurried back into the classroom.

* * *

"When I call your name come into the next classroom to complete the test." said a stressed Iruka. After the incident Mizuki was taken by ANBU to be interrogated. Naruto of course just slept until it was his turn.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out. Naruto walked into the classroom to begin the test.

"Alright Naruto all you have to do is preform a successful Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin." Iruka said.

Naruto did as he was told, he made a successful Kawarimi, Henge, and he made 5 shadow clones. Iruka congratulated him and gave him a headband with a black cloth. Naruto tied it on his forehead and went back to the classroom.

After everyone took the test, they all passed.

"Alright everyone, from now on you are a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Iruka said.


	3. The Bell Test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the associated characters.**

* * *

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Today was the day that the teams would be selected. Naruto awoke from his slumber, he rubbed his eyes and took a glance at his clock. 7:00, class starts at 8:00. Naruto really wasn't a morning person.

"But I don't want to wake up right no-" he was cut off by a nice loud "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Just shut up, please." Naruto curled his pillow over his ears. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" the alarm clocked screeched again. Naruto thew his pillow at the alarm clock. Much to his disappointment it didn't turn off. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Naruto jumped out of his bed and crushed the alarm clock.

"SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO DAMNIT?" Naruto walked off to take a shower while muttering something about obnoxious alarm clocks.

Naruto stripped down and stepped into the shower. Naruto turned on the shower and felt the warm water rush down his face. 'Today is the day I meet my team sensei. I'll be able to take on missions, and honor you with the Rakurai.' Naruto stepped out of the shower and get dressed in his ninja gear. Naruto made some ramen and quickly ate it. Naruto grabbed his sword and rushed off, ready for the academy.

* * *

"Alright everyone, take a seat." Iruka said. Naruto arrived at the academy in the knick of time. All of the kids took their seats and waited anxiously for their name to be called out. Naruto decided to meditate and clear his mind until his name was called.

"Team seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto opened an eye and listened to see who his teammates would be. Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." said the Chunnin.

'I've got a useless fangirl, and a brooding emo. This really isn't my day.' thought Naruto. All of the kids waited until their sensei would take them away from the classroom. Time passed and some interesting people showed up. There was a Jounin that had a strange resemblance to the third hokage with a clean cut beard. He was smoking a cigarette and polluting the classroom, much to everyone's annoyance. Their was also a stunning lady that had red eyes that could resemble the Sharingan. She was dressed in an unusual attire, she wore a dress that looked as if it was made of bandages.

After a couple of minutes every team was gone except Team 7. Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was annoyed, and Naruto was sleeping on the desk.

"WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI!?" the pink haired girl screamed.

"Calm down Sakura-san, speaking of which he just arrived." Naruto said. Sakura gave him a confused look until the said Jounin slide open the door. A man stepped into the classroom wearing the usual Jounin attire. He had silver gravity defying hair, and his headband was over his left eye. He also had a strange orange book in his hand.

"Team 7?" he asked in a lazy tone.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed while throwing a pencil at him. The pencil flew pathetically slow, the Jounin didn't move as the pencil lightly hit his vest and plopped on the ground.

"My first impression of you guys. You're all a bunch of idiots, meet me on the roof." the Jounin disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The 3 kids walked up to the roof and took a seat.

"Alright let's introduce ourselves, say your name hobbies, likes, dislikes. Stuff like that." said the silver haired man.

"Why don't you give us an example sensei, I'm not quite sure how to do this." Sakura explained. The silver man raised an eyebrow, 'How hard is it to introduce yourself?' thought the Jounin.

"Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes, dreams? Hmm, Uhh?" said Kakashi.

"You're up pinkie." said the lazy Jounin. Sakura's eye twitched. 'All he told us was his name.' thought the pink haired kunoichi.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like.." she glances over to Sasuke and giggles. "I HATE NARUTO! My dreams for the future.." she glances over to Sasuke and giggles again.

"..Right. Alright your next emo." Kakashi said. Sasuke glared at Kakashi, then started off into space.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, it's an ambition. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain man." Kakashi knew who he was talking about. His brother, the person that killed his entire clan.

"You're next blondie." Naruto looked up into the sky and watched the clouds.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I don't like many things, I dislike a few things that I don't want to talk about. My dream is to become Hokage, and honor my sensei by wielding the Rakurai." he stated in a calm sorrowful voice while still starting at the clouds.

'An interesting bunch, but likely to fail. They seem to have some potential, but they still don't have much of a chance.' Kakashi thought.

"Alright, tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 at 6am." with that said, the Jounin disappeared in a swirl of leaves. All of the kids left and got ready for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day the air had a chill, and the grasses were shrouded with dew. Much to team seven disappointment since there was a storm last night, in other words none of them had a good nights sleep. Each of them arrived at training ground 7 that their sensei spoke about. It was pretty plain, it was just a clearing with lots of trees and a calm river. It had a couple of boulders and 3 wooden posts in a line. Simple enough, it had all the things that shinobi really needed for training. Hours went by, and darkness lost the battle with light. It had been 2 hours since the three genins arrived.

"It's been two hours, where is he?" Sakura whined. Sasuke grunted while Naruto just shrugged. The blonde haired shinobi walked under a tree and took out a sealing scroll. Naruto proceeded to open it in a poof. Out popped two rice balls, he quickly ate them and decided to take a nap. Naruto was just about to drift into a nice nap when a gust of wind blew, leaves following in the midst of the whirlwind.

"Hello!" spoke a familiar masked man.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed a certain pink haired kunoichi. Kakashi shrugged and took out his orange book. "Sorry, an old lady needed help with her groceries." He said in a rather lazy tone.

"LIAR!" Sakura screeched.

"Alright, today you are taking the genin exam." Kakashi said. The genins gave the man a confused look.

"But sensei, we have already taken the genin exam." said the pink haired girl.

"That was only to see if you are qualified to be mere genin." his right eye in an upside down U. "There is a high percentage fail rate for these exams." he said with an evil glint in his eye. Sakura shivered but the other two looked confident enough.

"Alright the exercise is to get these two bells from me by noon if you don't get a bell you go without lunch and you will be sent back to the academy." the Jounin said satisfied with the look of shock on the genins faces.

"Come at me with the intent to kill or you won't have a chance getting these bells. You can use anything, kunai, shuriken, basically any weapon or jutsu." he said.

"But sensei aren't those dangerous? We don't want to hurt you." said the nervous pink haired girl shifting uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, if you can hurt me I would willingly give up my title as Jounin." he said with an eye smile.

"Time starts...NOW!" all the genin scattered as he pushed the timer.  
Naruto was jumping from tree to tree to forge a plan out of sight. 'There's something that's bothering me about this test.' Naruto stopped in a clearing and leaned against a tree as he slid his back slowly down the trunk as he sat into a sitting position. He sighed, as he looked up into the sky as the breeze went through his hair.

Naruto was probably a high Chunin in the least. The only thing holding him back from Jounin level was experience. 'There is no way I can go up against a high Jounin with years more experience. Why would one of us get sent back to the academy if someone had gotten a bell? Genin squads usually operated in 3 man squads with a Jounin sensei.' Naruto thought. 'What is the objective of this test, what's the point if only one person passes?' Naruto's mind trailed off into the deep sea of conclusion.

**'Kit.' a voice said, invading his train of thought.**

'What's up Kurama?

**'The meaning of this test is teamwork you dimwit.'**

'What the hell?! Why didn't I think of that!'

**'You're an idiot.'**

'I love you too fuzzywuzzy.'

**'WHAT? I AM TH-'**

'THE MIGHTY KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! BOW DOWN BEFORE MY CUTE FUZZY PAWS!' Naruto mocked in his mind.

Naruto chuckled cutting off all of the insults the fox was throwing at him. Naruto got up with a grin, and took off to find Sakura. Jumping through the trees back to the clearing where Kakashi was reading. Naruto quietly got down behind a tree, and tried to find Sakura. 'Oh man, that's pathetically obvious. Hopefully she accepts.' Naruto thought as he made his way to the pink hair kunoichi.

Sakura was in a bush looking around for Sasuke. She was trying to figure out a plan to get a bell, but everything she tried to come up with failed miserably. She of course thought her Sasuke-kun would easily beat her sensei and get the bells for both of them, so Naruto would be sent back. Sakura was interrupted out of her thoughts when she felt a soft hand lightly grasping her mouth.

"Shhh, it's fine. It's just Naruto, I've figured out the meaning of the test." Naruto whispered in her ear. Sakura felt his warm breath up against her ear. It sent chills down her spine, she turned to Naruto and dumbly nodded.

"The meaning is teamwork Sakura-san. I have a plan to get the bells." he said while he took off his hand off of her mouth.

* * *

"Is anyone going to make their move?" Kakashi said lazily. He started to walk in circles with his book in hand, bored as hell. Kakashi dropped his book on the ground. "Whoops." Kakashi bent down to get his book. Suddenly a barrage of kunai and shrunken rushed towards him. 'Just as I thought.' the barrage hit his body and he replaced himself with a log.

"Impressive, but clearly obvious." the Jounin said with an eye smile while walking from the woods into the clearing.

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke said as he jumped into the clearing. He charged the man at full speed.

Sasuke approached him rather fast and punched him full force. Only to be blocked by his hand while still reading his book. He went for another punch, but to his disappointment the man just swatted it away with his book.

Kakashi put his book away, and with the boys fist in his hand he grabbed Sasuke's collar with his free hand and spun him around while throwing him away into a tree. Sasuke got up and glared at the man.

I'm different from the others, they're weak. They will only get in my way." Sasuke said with a rather arrogant voice.

"Big words for mere academy student." he said in an eye smile, completely oblivious to Sasuke's rage. The Uchiha went through a number of handseals, ending on tiger.

'A fire jutsu? There's no way, a fresh Genin can't do that! It takes to much chakra.' though the surprised Jounin.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Fire Release: Great fireball technique). **Sasuke said as he put his fingers up to his mouth while he blew out a large fireball at the masked man.

After the giant fireball cleared, there was no sign of Kakashi. It was just a scorched piece of land, no signs of a body. Sasuke looked around frantically, not to be caught by surprise that the masked man had.

'Behind, left, right, up, where?' Sasuke thought as he panicked.

"Below." said a voice as Sasuke got pulled down into the ground with only his head sticking out in the open. Sasuke scowled at the man as he tried his best to wiggle free.

"Sorry, but not good enough." he said with an eye smile as he walked away from Sasuke.

* * *

"Alright Sakura, you know the plan. I'm going to fill in Sasuke, hopefully he will accept." Naruto whispered.

Sakura nodded and searched with her eyes to find Kakashi. Naruto quietly made his way out of Sakura's area, trying not to alert Kakashi of her hiding. He quickly found Sasuke struggling to wiggle free in the opposite clearing.

"I see the Uchiha aren't as mighty as they seem." Naruto said while approaching Sasuke out of the trees.

"Shutup loser, you haven't even attempted to get a bell. Don't act above me, you're just a weak civilian waiting to be killed." he scowled at the approaching Naruto.

"Arrogant shinobi with a foolish dream that with only lead to pain and agony. They are those who will die first." the blonde haired ninja said.

"What the hell would you know? You're just a low class idiot, you don't understand the pain I'm going through!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto sat in front of the buried Sasuke and gave him a look of pity.

"There will always be someone that has experienced a greater wave of pain. Some have scars that cannot be healed. I may not know the same type of pain you live through, but each of us in the shinobi world will in time experience great pain. Until you understand pain, that is when you will change it. You will find peace with the path you choose. Some paths will only make your pain worse, others may hide your pain. Some may even repair your broken soul, the path you have chosen can be each one of these. Whether your revenge hurts others in the process by discarding anyone that gets in your way. A path that you forget about your dream and attempt to lock your pain away. You could choose a path that benefits everyone, a path that doesn't push everyone aside and won't pain others in the process. What path will you choose Sasuke?".

Naruto locked eyes with the Uchiha. "Come with me, this test is about teamwork. As much as you and I both hate to say it. We need to work together. I've already filled in Sakura of my plan. What do you say?" He asked the boy.

"Fine, but get me out of here first." The raven haired boy said.

Naruto nodded and got his teammate out of the ground. He quickly told him his part in the blonde's plan.

* * *

Kakashi was still standing in the middle of the clearing reading his smut book. Letting out pervy giggles every now and then, with a tinge of blush on his face. Everything was silent for a couple of moments before the sound of running came into existence. Naruto went full speed at Kakashi ending the gap in a mere second. He caught the Jounin in a fierce taijutsu battle, barely able to hit him with using half of his power. Kakashi landed a kick in the boys stomach sending him flying across the clearing. Naruto flipped in the air and bounced off a tree with both his feet using chakra. He shot towards Kakashi quickly throwing two kunai at him then going into several hand seals.

**Raiton: Raikyu (Lightning Release: Lightning Ball). **Naruto's right hand was engulfed in a ball of cackling lightning. Naruto took his left hand and put it on the ground while pushing off into a front flip. Quickly making his descend on the Jounin he threw his ball of lightning at him only to miss and for it to hit the ground. There was a huge combustion of lighting followed by a cloud of dust and dirt. As some of the dust cleared there was a good sized cracked crater in the ground and no Naruto. Kakashi sensed something coming up behind him getting ready to block Naruto's next attack. Instead of the blonde boy, Sasuke flew threw the dust with a kunai in his hand. He swung at Kakashi each time getting blocked by another kunai. The sound of metal clanged threw the pile of dust.

Kakashi locked his kunai with Sasuke's kunai. Sakura ran at the Jounin flinging kunai and shuriken at the man. Kakashi had no other choice but to jump back away from the barrage and the Uchiha. Suddenly Naruto flew from above onto the Jounin with his sword drawn. Thanks to Kakashi's battle experience he dodged just in time to not get cut in half.

A loud ring was heard across the clearing. Everyone looked to see what the source was and the timer time had run out. Sasuke and Sakura's shoulders slumped as they let out a defeated sigh. Kakashi eye smiled and went to turn off the timer.

"Sorry, it looks like your time is up. It seems none of you succeeded in getting a bell from me." he said with a sigh.

"Actually Kakashi-sensei, we did get the bells." Naruto said with a sheepish grin as he held up two bells in his hand. Sasuke grinned, while Sakura smiled. Kakashi looked confused as he looked down at his waist only to find no bells.

"It seems I greatly underestimated you guys, but may I ask how did you get those bells Naruto?" Kakashi said with a confused looking eye.

"We'll save that for another time sensei." Naruto grinned and he tossed Sasuke and Sakura a bell. "The meaning of the test is teamwork, now that we all worked together. We pass, isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?".

"Yes, I suppose you do. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse then scum. Congratulations, you are all worthy of being called Genin. You pass." he said with an eye smile. Naruto and Sakura smiled, when Sasuke only smirked at his accomplishment.

"You all are now officially members of Team 7!".


End file.
